Fate's Hand
by SyC0bEaR
Summary: A OC Wammy's story.  Tyler and Comatose are new at Wammy's. They quickly befriend new friends and gain new enemies. How will fate's hand fall into play?


AN: Ok so this is a first of many chapters to Fate's Hand. This is an OC fanfiction. Tyler is mine. Comatose is my good friend's X3

**The first chapter is in third person but in the next chapter it will be in Comatose's POV. **

**I have no idea when the second chapter will come so yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN DEATH NOTE, THE CHARACTERS, OR THE STORYLINE WHATSOEVER. **

**

* * *

**Fate's Hand

Chapter One

The Way Things Are

* * *

"Welcome to the Wammy's," stated very carefully by Mr. Roger to the two new additions to the Wammy's House in fear that the either one of them might snap from the stress of moving from their most recent orphanages and break his things as did many other orphans before them. The two girls sat in his office, silent.

One of the girls, the black haired one, the one that looked almost like a boy with her tomboyish demeanor and clothing making her look like a girl only within close proximity. Her hair was cut to look like a boy's. She had deep brown eyes free of emotion. Yeah that one. She preferred to keep to herself. She wore baggy jeans that even a belt that she was wearing wouldn't keep up. Her sagging pants revealed that she didn't even wear panties. She found them gross and uncomfortable so she kept to boxers. She wore a huge black hoodie with the number seven on the back of it; she wore the hood up. Her whole outfit was concealing the femininity of her body. She wore many scars about her body but none could be seen for her clothing hid most of them except the one on her right cheek that also couldn't be seen unless they were very close to her but looking at her expression, it was probably not a good idea. She looked ready to kill if someone did the wrong thing.

The other looked angry, almost as if she was refusing to speak. The blue haired girl was as stubborn as Mihael, Mr. Roger recalled, her hair looked like Roxas' from _Kingdom Hearts_, her eyes were dark, very dark. Her whole body was covered in black clothing. Black t-shirt, black jacket, black jeans, black gloves, black boots, and Mr. Roger was almost positive that under those black boots she wore black socks. Her body appeared flawless but on the lower part of her back that is always concealed has a bar code scar. She reached towards her pocket, pulling out a red lollipop pulling off the wrapper, dropping it to the ground, and putting it in her mouth to settle herself down so she didn't flip Mr. Roger's desk over. Instead, the blue haired girl reached across the table picked up a very beautiful vase sitting on his desk and dropped it to the ground.

At the sound of the crash, Mr. Roger sighed. Both of their family's deaths left wounds in their hearts that would take a long time to fix. Hopefully the other orphans at Wammy's can help heal their wounds as they all were trying to heal themselves. And maybe they won't break anymore of his things.

"I don't see what's so welcome about it," the dark haired girl and the blue haired girl said angrily simultaneously.

"it is an orphanage after all." The dark haired girl growled, glaring out of a window. The dark haired girl was holding a worn and torn sketchpad that seemed that she took everywhere as her other hand inched towards her handheld that lied in the pocket of her baggy jeans.

Harris, Tyler. Birthday: July 23, 1990. Age: nine. Orphaned: age nine. IQ of: 198

The blue haired girl had to speak up at this. "For 'gifted children' none the less." She was clutching a sketchpad too. This one looked like she had just gotten it for her birthday and she has yet to use it. But that soon would be changed too along with the rest of her life.

Nilla, Comatose. Birthday: November 5, 1990. Age: 9. Orphaned: age nine. IQ of: 198

"Well you two are certainly gifted." Mr. Roger chuckled trying to make better of the situation. He hated kids with a burning passion but he did not want them to break anymore of his things. Silence followed. "And I know its hard enough having to go through this all with total strangers but you two have to be roommates…"

Tyler looked up at him blankly, showing no hint of emotion, but on the inside she was furious. "We kind of figured that..."

"Yeah, I mean you took us in your office together so we kind of expected this."

Mr. Roger was defeated. "Well since you figured that all out, why don't you two introduce yourselves to each other?" he growled.

Comatose and Tyler turned towards each other, knowing if they messed up on this first impression, the rest of their lives at Wammy's would be made hell by the other.

The blue haired was the first to introduce herself. She shoved her hand towards the other girl sitting in the office. "Hi, I'm Comatose Nilla." She said smiling a bit.

The dark haired one stared at her hand for a minute. She looked up at the blue haired girl for a second deciding. Then she shook her hand. "Tyler Harris."

* * *

"Mail! Let me go! Tell me where you're taking me! I swear to fucking god that if you don't let me go I'll ram your head into a fucking wall!" Mihael screamed at his redheaded best friend as he dragged him to, yet again, another unknown destination.

The redhead grinned through his crimson bangs as he looked at Mihael. "I'm taking you to Roger's office."

"AND why the BLOODY HELL are we going there?" Screamed the blonde as he was losing his patience.

"Fresh meat just arrived." Mail has never been interested in 'fresh meat' before, not even enough to put down his game, but this time, it was different.

"AND?"

The redhead smirked. "They're girls."

"Jeevas you're an idiot. We're NINE. We aren't supposed to be interested in girls yet! Now let me go! I have to study! Or I'll bite your finger off!"

Mail turned to his blonde friend. "Mihael, aren't you even remotely curious on what they're like? Besides, a _girl _would say something like that." He smirked as the blonde glared at him

The blonde turned towards his friend. "For the last time Jeevas, I am NOT a GIRL!" He grabbed his friend and slammed him against the wall then changed his mind. "Whatever…I'll go along but you can't play video games tonight."

Mail smirked and walked with his friend to Roger's office. "Deal."

They finally reached their destination. They peered through the windows to see this 'fresh meat'. Mihael was determined that there was no one interesting in the office until he wouldn't look away. He looked around the room until his eyes set upon the blue haired girl. His jaw dropped as he marveled at her. "Told ya it was worth it." The redhead stated as the blonde blushed when the blue haired girl noticed him staring. Mail looked back through the window disappointed. "Hey there's only one girl in there… Nate lied. He said there were two…"

Mihael scowled distastefully at the mention of Nate Rivers but he noticed that the people in the office were about to leave. He didn't want to stop looking at the blue haired girl in the office but Mihael didn't want to face the humiliation of her asking why he was staring at her. "Mail, we're leaving."

"Ok…" Mail said disappointed. He said just as the people stepped out of the office. His authority was slowly slipping away and he soon became the pushover to Mihael. The blue haired was the first to step out of the office. Then came the 'boy' and Roger. But by the time they were out the two boys that were staring were gone.

* * *

"Ummm…. So which side do you want…?" the question came from Tyler as the two stared at their new room that they would be sharing the rest of their lives at Wammy's. Twin beds sat against the sides of the room, desks sat against the walls, one at the far end of the room, and one right as you enter the room. It looked more like a dorm room than anything. Basically the room was the same either way but there was only one thing that was different. One side had a closet and one side had a dresser.

"I'll take the side with the closet," Comatose said. Tyler breathed a sigh of relief, because she wanted the dresser.

"So…how'd you get your name?" Tyler asked, trying to make small talk to break the uncomfortable tension that flowed through the room as they were unpacking.

"My mum gave me the name `cause of a song she heard." "The girl in the song, her name was Comatose so she named me that. I like the name, `s different. I don't have to worry about someone calling my name and turning around expectantly to see that they meant someone else." she looked over her shoulder. "What `bout chu? How do you get saddled with a name like Tyler?" Comatose asked realizing the other girl's name was a boy's.

The dark haired girl stopped and stood silent for a minute before looking over her shoulder back at the blue haired girl. "My big brother gave me the name. It didn't matter that I was a girl, my name would me Tyler." She smiled sweetly reminiscing then quickly changed her smile into blankness hoping that the other hadn't seen it. "My parents didn't care anyways.. They didn't like me much. I lived really close to here… before…" She coughed quickly to hide her slip up. "He was my best friend. We did everything together. He taught me how to do everything he did and much more. We used to play video games together and camped out and did a whole bunch of crazy shit. He even taught me how to play piano…. He protected me….And then he left and everything went to shit-vile…" she lifted one palm up and touched her scar. "Not that it wasn't shit-vile when he was there. But he told me he would come back but he never did." She ended with that. Then her face hardened, angry that she let such emotions out in the open. "S-Sorry…. I didn't mean to pour that all out there…." She muttered.

"'S ok. Sorry about your brother." She turned fully to her roommate. "I was livin' in America when my mum and her husband died. They died of heart attacks at the same time. After that I got shipped here. 'pparently 's for gifted children or somethin' I-I never thought that it was a coincidence that they died by heart attack at the same time…I think…" looks dead into the dark haired's eyes. "Someone murdered them." She moved quickly across the room. "Hey don't tell 'nyone I told you that. And I won't tell 'bout you."

Tyler looked up at her blue haired roommate, wondering what came over the both of them to pour all of that out into the open. She held out her pinky finger to Comatose. "I pinky swear." Comatose looked at the pinky finger and looked back at Tyler and hooked her pinky with Tyler's. "Good."

Then they went back to unpacking without another word.

* * *

"See ya Mihael. I'm going to the common room." The redhead shouted before he left the room leaving his blonde friend studying. As Mail left the room, Mihael closed his book and got up to leave to the art room. "Why does art have to count as a grade? It's pointless in the real world." He said to himself as he entered the room with a few people in the room. Linda, he could easily spot, and other various people he didn't bother to even notice for he saw the blue haired girl he saw earlier. He saw there was an open seat by the girl so he sat next to her. She turned and looked at him but seemed to be lost in his deep blue eyes.

"Ok class!" the instructor announced. "Today each one of you are going to draw something and have it judged by the rest of the class and the one who gets picked by the most students, gets chocolate!"

The blue haired girl and Mihael practically jumped out of their seats at the sound of chocolate. Mihael had a weakness for chocolate; he would do anything for it. The blue haired girl had a very big sweet tooth and would also do anything for it.

"Let the race, BEGIN!"

Linda got a cocky look in her eyes and stated, "I think we all knows whose going to win this."

The whole class groaned. On any other day they would have thought that Linda would win. But not that day, that day, Linda was going down.

* * *

Tyler found herself wandering around Wammy's after her roommate left. As she walked through the hallways, she almost passed a room with a lot of children screaming and yelling. Tyler hated loud noises (she had a weird phobia of it) so she decided to go pass the room but she heard a familiar theme music. The Mario theme could only barely be heard over the loud cheering but it was indeed in fact the Mario theme. The dark haired girl hesitantly entered the room and saw a redheaded boy triumphantly beat another orphan at the game.

"ANY ONE DARE TO GO UP AGAINS THE GREAT MAIL JEEVAS?" the redhead screamed cockily. All the eyes in the room turned to stare at a new orphan walk up and take the other controller.

"I dare." The dark haired orphan replied. She stared at the redhead. She hated him. She hated his cockiness, she hated his red hair, she hated his goggles, she hated how he reminded her of someone and virtually everything about him was killing her.

Mail grinned at the challenge. "You're on."

* * *

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Comatose screamed as she threw random art supplies at Linda who was hiding behind an easel across the room.

"I WON'T TAKE BACK THE TRUTH! YOUR ART SUCKS AND MINE IS BETTER THAN YOURS!" Linda retaliated. But only moments before the blue-headed girl had won the chocolate bar and Linda was enraged, she was never beaten. Never. As she said it she had to duck to avoid a canvas colliding with her forehead.

"WOAH WOAH! STOP THIS!" The teacher kept screaming repeatedly until Mihael had to step in.

Mihael looked at the blue-haired girl and took the art supply that she was going to fling at Linda. "Calm down." Mihael really shouldn't be saying things like this because if he was in that situation, Linda would have been thrown out a window.

The teacher looked angrily at Mihael on how he could calm the new girl fast and better than the teacher ever could.

"KEEHL! NILLA! YOU TWO WILL BOTH STAY BEHIND AND CLEAN UP THIS ROOM!"

They both stared back at the teacher unbelievingly. Mihael himself didn't do anything but Comatose felt that she was justified in almost killing Linda. They both watched as the students and the teacher left the room as the bell rang. Linda was the last to leave and she smirked at Comatose and Mello before she left the room. "Have fun cleaning~"

Mihael glared at Linda and turned as he heard a growl come up from his new classmate.

"Stupid bitches!" Mihael screamed as they all exited the room and he turned back to Comatose.

"DID YOU REALLY NEED TO ATTACK LINDA AT THIS MOMENT? COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED UNTIL LATER TO DO THAT? NOW YOU AND I ARE BOTH STUCK CLEANING UP THIS FUCKING ROOM FOR DETENTION AND I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" The blonde screamed.

"WELL I DIDN'T ASK CHU TA GET INVOLVED! MIND YER OWN GOD DAMN BUSINESS!" Comatose retaliated.

The blonde stopped. He couldn't think of anything else to say to that. He instead glared at his detention-mate and turned to clean the room. Soon after he calmed enough down he turned to look back at her and said. "Yours was better."

"What?"

"I thought your piece was better than Linda's"

"O-Oh, thanks.." She replied taken aback.

"Let's start over. I'm Mihael Keehl." He said as he turned fully towards the blue haired girl.

"I'm Comatose Nilla." She said as she looked over the blonde curiously.

The blonde held out his hand towards the blue haired girl.

"Well Comatose Nilla, how about we try to be friends. Deal?" He asked. His blue eyes full of sincerity. She slowly took his hand and shook it.

"Deal."

* * *

Mail stared at the screen with pure terror. How could this have happened? How could someone that just showed up out of the blue defeat the ultimate gamer at Wammy's? How was this possible?

The winner got up to leave the room but was immediately bombarded with quiet stares of every orphan in the room. Pure shock mixed in with terror.

"What are you staring at?" Tyler asked slightly annoyed.

"You…. You beat me.." Tyler turned and looked at the boy she just beaten.

"Is that surprising?" she asked. "You made pretty obvious slip ups and got too full of yourself. Its not surprising that I beat you."

"It is when you never got beaten before a day in your life."

"Well that changed didn't it?" Tyler wasn't slightly annoyed anymore she was full of pure hatred for the boy she beat and she had no idea why so.

She turned to leave the room glaring at anyone that was still in awe.

"Wait! I want a rematch!" Mail called after the orphan.

"Too bad ginger." She tossed carelessly back at him as she left the room.

Mail fell back onto the couch, face ablaze with humiliation, anger, and curiosity. He sat there staring at the television until all of the other orphans slowly exited the room leaving him there by himself. He sat there thinking about everything his new rival had said and did. He thought on how he could beat him, how he could so casually say insults and say things that were truth with no sugar coating. How this new guy infuriated him. Mail gritted his teeth and threw the controller to the ground and ran out of the room to find his rival.

He finally found him sitting in a tree he and Mihael usually were in.

"Hey! What's your problem?" The redhead screamed.

The dark haired orphan closed her sketchpad to look down at the flustered redhead.

"My problem? I'm not the one who tracked you down to just yell at you."

"What is your problem with me? What did I do to you? You seem like you hate me and you just got here!"

"Maybe you feel that way because I do hate you."

"WHY?" The redhead screamed in astonishment.

"Because I do." She replied simply and got down from the tree and walked right pass Mail to walk inside. He was infuriated with the other boy. How could he possibly hate him? And a more intriguing question that Mail had pushed to the back of his mind was, why did he care? Mail didn't really care if people liked him or not. Why did he care so much if this one person hated him?

"Look buddy," Mail started as he grabbed the other orphan and pinned him against Wammy's wall. "I want to know why you don't like me."

She stared back at him in astonishment. Why couldn't he let this go and leave it to die. She hated him and that was that but no, he had to drag the answer out of her.

"First of all, I am not "buddy" I am Tyler Harris. And just to let you know the name doesn't mean that I am a boy. I. AM. A. GIRL!"

* * *

AN: Yay~! This is the first chapter~! What did you think? Please review~! The next update will be soon hopefully~!


End file.
